


Library Protections

by swimbfly



Series: The Moon in Elsewhere [5]
Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Fae & Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimbfly/pseuds/swimbfly
Summary: Friendship and protection are important things to have in Elsewhere, especially when grieving.
Series: The Moon in Elsewhere [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Library Protections

Artemis was curled in a corner, her books were in front of her, notepads, textbooks, papers, pens, highlighters, and a laptop marking a semicircle around her. There was a notebook and a textbook open on her lap, a pen tucked behind her right ear and a highlighter behind her left. But she wasn’t studying, she was crying. Silent tears streamed down her face, wiping away her makeup, and her shoulders shook as she stared ahead with blank eyes.

Now there are no rules for grief, no rules for sadness, frankly few rules for most emotions but with Elsewhere and far too often society in general, with world has decided there is a time and a place for emotion, for the sadness that shakes your being, the happiness that lifts you up, the grief that paralyzes. And if your emotions do not make what has been deemed acceptable society tends to make it abundantly clear that you do not fit their expectations. In Elsewhere it is beyond a societal faux pa, emotions can be physically dangerous. That’s because these emotions cloud one’s judgement and make one vulnerable to the Others of Elsewhere.

With that in mind let us return to Artemis, sitting in the far corner of the Library, alone and crying. Now why she was crying is for her to tell you but why her tears were dangerous and what happened as she cried…now that is my story to tell. And I like telling stories, long stories, short stories, stories with happy endings or sad endings or just endings, all of them. You see I’m tied to stories literally. All stories, those that happen within my halls and all those that don’t. Although admittedly I am partial to those that happen within my walls…Oh you don’t know who I am do you? Oh, you poor child, do you not realize, oh well no matter. I’m sure you’ll figure it out. But until then why don’t I continue my tale. Yes, of course it’s a good story, I’m almost offended you asked. Now where was I... oh yes Ms. Artemis crying in the Library.

Well in her distressed state Artemis was unaware of the situation that she was in. For that corner of the Library was slowly being encircled by others. Now those others were not asked to be there, they failed to get m-the Library’s permission to hunt in their halls and certainly did not have permission to hunt one like Ms. Artemis. There are special permissions needed to hunt ones as steeped in story as she. Not that we advertise that, bad for business you see. But there are exceptions to be made.

Oh, don’t worry about that child. It's nothing for you to concern yourself with. But back to what I was saying.

Yes, these persons failed to get the required permissions to be hunting in the halls of the Library, they were not of the library, and they did not have permission to be hunting her. But they were still closing in. Creeping closer and closer ignorant of the protections of the Library, that the Library and its Guardian were watching them, and ignorant that the Library and potentially more important its Guardian had taken a liking to this student with her name of myth and legend.

You see she made it a point within her first week here to appease me, bringing new tales written late into the night, stories of her mind, of her hand as well as other gifts. Did you know she was the first to treat the Library, the first to honor it in this way without asking for a boon? All she asked was for a safe space to study and a chance to find the knowledge she needed from their halls. Boons that we are required to gift already. Well gifts that they are required to offer, if the students fail to follow the rules of the Library well then there are consequences for all actions. She went out of her way to meet the Guardian and cared for it. She brought it gifts and petted it when it wanted comfort. She became a friend of the Library, the first in a great many years. I believe the last to hold that title was the first to call himself Merlin, now that I think of it.

Yes, that Merlin. Did you not realize that all stories hold some truth? It just depends on how deep you must dig to find it.

Surely you can see then how foolish these individuals were to attempt to harm a friend of the Library within its halls. They came as close as her books but no farther. No hair was harmed on her head, no page moved from its place, her grief was not disturbed. For once they moved to harm our friend, we removed the threats, permanently. You invade our space, you break our laws, you threaten our friend, we will defend. And no shame will be found.

Artemis was later comforted by our hold, our Guardian distracting her as she needed, and she remained oblivious to the threats that came so close. And that is how its going to stay. I’m sure you’ve realized by now. You know why I know this story and why I am so invested in the Library. And I’m sure you know by now what you’ve done.

Why yes, I am the Library. And you have broken all of my rules, including attempting to harm my friend. I highly suggest you run. It makes it fun...for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to tell the story behind how Artemis gained the protection of the Guardian seen in "Earning the Name" but for some reason telling the story from her point of view just didn't work. It was driving me crazy until I gave up focusing on her point of view and the Library decided it wanted its input. What'd you think?


End file.
